Luminous Mysteries
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When Twilight was walking back from Canterlot along the edge of The Everfree Forest she runs into an Alicorn named Lunar Relic who she had never seen. He was not royalty but then how could he be here? and what does his prophecy mean by 'to free us from those who copy one must go back to find harmony? Now follow them a quest that may decide the fate of Equestira and it's future!


Luminous Mysteries

By Lunarpony for MLP Forums

And Sonicfan0987 for

Chapter 1: a stallion in need…

Twilight Sparkle was on her way back from Canterlot from a meeting with her brother Shining Armor. She was on southern edge across a small stream from the Everfree forest. Spike was half asleep on her back.

"How much longer Twilight?" he asks yawning

"Not to much longer Spike. Once we pass the river intersection we should be able to see Ponyville." She responds. The two are quite for some time before spike notices something across the stream.

"Twilight! Look!" he says pulling her mane, she looks where he was pointing and there was a maroon Alicorn with a dark purple mane highlighted in silver.

"That's an Alicorn?!" Twilight looked in disbelief before walking over to it. As she approaches she could tell it was a stallion. She nudges him with her nose for a reaction.

Slowly the Alicorn fidgeted and his eyes opened slowly "Wha…where am I?" he says opening his eyes. The first thing he sees was Twilight looking at him confused and worried.

"Hay are you okay?" she asks him "I found you laying here unconscious did something happen?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle…" he says "Is that really you? And Spike too… much smaller then I remember…"

"Uh… yeah…" Twilight says even more confused, "Now before my head explodes from confusion can you please explain to me what another Alicorn is doing here in Equestria?"

"huh? Oh right, Well I guess you may understand being Celestia's student and all… I am from a distant future… I was being chased by Changelings out of Canterlot and I was caught in the Everfree Forest. I felt the only way to escape was to teleport myself elsewhere… but the Everfree forest being the Everfree forest must have altered my spell to a time travel spell… I am Lunar Relic I was trying to fetch you… but then this happened…" he explains

"Okay so…" Twilight tries thinking "Ugh! Spike send a letter to Celestia for me. Let her know what happened."

"Okay Twilight!" he says quickly writing everything down and sending it. "All do-" Spike soon coughs up another.

"Well that was fast. Even for Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaims opening the note, "uh… okay"

"Well?" Lunar Relic asks her

"Well Celestia says to return to Canterlot with you at once… she wants to talk with you Lunar Relic" Twilight says, "It's best if we get going." Twilight turns around and Lunar Relic follows her close behind

"Oh? Well alright then and please call me Lunar. My full name can make my skin crawl sometimes." He responds

They were silent for the rest of the trip to Canterlot. When they reach the gate to the castle from the city Shining Armor was on post there when he saw Twilight and her new friend and stops them "Twili your back. Who's this with you?"

Twilight shows him the letter from Celestia and he nods before telling the guards to let them pass on up to the castle. Soon they find themselves back in the Royal Hall where Celestia sat on her throne with Luna to her Right and Cadence on her left. Looking at them.

"Welcome back Twilight Sparkle. Lunar Relic I welcome you to our castle." She says kindly

"Why Thank you Celestia… it seems a lot smaller then I remember… are the royal archives part of the castle?" he asks

"why no but we are planning on moving them here." Celestia says, Lunar nods after that "Now Lunar Relic I must know more about you… what's and Alicorn such as your self doing here?" he asks him

"It's quite the story." Lunar Relic tells her what happened before continuing "They where after me because I discovered a prophecy in the wall of the old castle ruins next to The Tree of Harmony. It said 'to free us from those who copy one must go back to find harmony'. I had no idea what it meant but when I was surrounded and tried to just warp myself to Twilights Castle something in the Everfree Forest turned my teleportation spell into a time travel spell."

"That is quite the story… so you where heading to the Twilight because?" Celestia asks him

"Because the Changeling had you Luna and Cadence imprisoned and when I found the prophecy I knew since Twilight was the Element of magic she may understand what it meant. But now I know. There must be something that must be done in this time period to prevent the revival of the Changeling Queen." He replies

"So what exactly did you do back home?" Cadence asks

"heh, that's another funny thing… I studied with Twilight." He says this made everyone look at him with great interest

"And how is it you became an Alicorn?" Luna asks him

Lunar shook his head "I am afraid I do not remember… all I know is it was after helping Twilight and Discord with something."

"Did I hear my name?" Discord asks from one of the stain glass windows. Coming out to see Twilight. "ah deer Twilight it is so good to see you and Spike too! How's Fluttershy?"

"She's fine Discord but you really shouldn't eavesdrop like that" Twilight responds with a small frown.

"I'm sorry." He says "I was so excited to hear you were coming back on a less strict not so I wanted to say hi." Discord looks at Lunar "Oh I don't believe we have met are you a friend of Twilights."

"Well not yet we haven't met." Lunar says "At this time I would be just a young colt." Lunar says "Names Luanr Relic. But please everyone calls me Lunar. Give it about 5 or 6 years. Then you guys really get to know me. But now I digress, do any of you know what the prophecy might mean?" he asks

"We have no idea… why don't you go back to Ponyville with Twilight and join her in her studies while we look for some answers?" Celestia suggests, Lunar accepts and nods following Twilight back to Ponville the place he will soon call home.


End file.
